Fairy Tail: Chatting It Up!
by EmmyHippo
Summary: Everyone's got this weird Lacrima texting thing called a phone, and now, people just can't stop talking to the others on them, but... Will they be used for good, or for other reasons, such as matchmaking, plotting, and teasing non-stop? (Includes all of my favorite couples like NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, MiraXus(could change if wanted), and CobraXOC, sorry, I don't see him as bad. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**CelestialLucy has entered the chat.**  
**SalamanderDragneel has entered the chat.**  
**IceColdGray has entered the chat.**  
**Swords&amp;CakeLuv has entered the chat.**

**CelestialLucy:** Um, Erza, what's up with your username?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv:** Isn't it amazing? I couldn't choose which one was better, and how did you know it was me?

**CelestialLucy:**... Lucky guess?

**SalamanderDragneel:** Luce, do you have any food I can eat?

**FISHFISHFISHFISH has entered the chat.**

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: And fish, aye sir!

**CelestialLucy**:... Happy, too many fish, and Natsu, get out of my fridge!

**CelestialLucy has gone AFK.**

**SalamanderDragneel**: Uh-oh!

**IceColdGray**: Haha! Take that, pyro!

**SalamanderDragneel**: What are you doing here, Ice Princess, when did you arrive?

**IceColdGray**: I've been here the whole time, Flame-Brain! *butts heads with **SalamanderDragneel** *

**SalamanderDragneel**: You asking for a fight, Stripper! *butts heads with **IceColdGray** *

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING? **IceColdGray** **SalamanderDragneel**

**SalamanderDragneel**: No, Ma'am! *links arms with **IceColdGray** *

**IceColdGray**: Yep, we're the best of friends! *links arms with **SalamanderDragneel** *

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: EEP! LUCY'S HERE! AHHHHHHH!

**FISHFISHFISHFISH** **has gone offline.**

**SalamanderDragneel**: No, Happy! I BETTER GET OUT OF HERE! *Jumps out the window*

**IceColdGray**: Haha! Run, idiotic Natsu, you know that Lucy is just as crazy as Erza. XD

**SalamanderDragneel**: I saw that, Gray, and I'm coming for you...

**SalamanderDragneel** **has gone offline.**

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHH! ERZA, HELP ME!

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Hmm, who was as crazy as Lucy, Gray? Yeah, you're on your own.

**IceColdGray**: NOOOOOOO!

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's** **has entered the chat.**

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's**: No one will kill Juvia's Gray-sama!

**IceColdGray**:... Lucy, hurry up! *runs away from Juvia*

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's**: NOOOOOOO, GRAY-SAMA, COME BACK TO JUVIA! *runs after Gray-sama*

**Emmy1313** **has entered the chat.**

**Emmy1313**: Hiyo! How is everyone?

**IceColdGray**: Ems! Help me, Lucy is on her way to kill me! D:

**Emmy1313**: Oh no! What'd you do to incur her wrath?

**IceColdGray**:... What I did to get her angry?

**Emmy1313**: Yes.

**IceColdGray**: Oh, I called her as crazy as Erza.

**Emmy1313**: You're a dead man.

**IceColdGray**: WHAT?! LUCY WOULDN'T KILL ME, RIGHT?!

**Emmy1313**: Oh, of course not.

**IceColdGray**: Phew.

**Emmy1313**: It's Erza you've got to watch out for.

**IceColdGray**: 0.0 I forgot about her.

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv** **has gone AFK.**

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHHHHHH! Well, maybe if Lucy gets to me first, I'll be better off?

**SalamanderDragneel** **has entered the chat.**

**SalamanderDragneel**: So coldddddd can;t se anythng helo meewwww

**IceColdGray**:... I'm a dead man.

**Emmy1313**: Oh, no! Natsu! What happened?

**FISHFISHFISHFISH has entered the chat.**

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: Natsu... went into Lucy's fridge...

**Emmy1313**: Oh, poor Happy! This must stop.

**Emmy1313**: **CELESTIALLUCY** GET IN HERE THIS SECOND! **SWORDS&amp;CAKELUV** YOU TOO!

**CelestialLucy** **has returned to the chat.**

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv** **has returned to the chat.**

**CelestialLucy**: Ummm, Yes, Emmy-chan? *blinks eyes rapidly at Emmy*

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: What do you want, Emmy-san?

**Emmy1313**: Listen here, you two, I understand that the two boys here have done wrong to you, but shouldn't you have mercy on them? I mean, you hurt poor Happy!

**IceColdGray**: Yeah, Go, Ems!

**SalamanderDragneel**: Gooopp, Gooooooop, Emmu.

**CelestialLucy**:... Ok, Emmy-chan.. *looks down*

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: I'm sorry, Emmy-san, please hit me to make up for my wrongs!

**Emmy1313**: Er, no thanks, Er-chan, now, Er-chan, Lu-chan, while you should have mercy, the two boys should still be punished

**IceColdGray**:... Wait, what? 0.0

**SalamanderDragneel**: Huh/

**Emmy1313**: I shall handle this, personally. :)

**Emmy1313** **has gone AFK.**

**IceColdGray**: 030 AHHHH! I'D TAKE PUNISHMENT FROM LUCY OR ERZA ANY DAY! *runs around screaming*

**SalamanderDragneel**: No... Not more from Emmu... :O

**CelestialLucy**: Natsu, I didn't even touch you, you jumped out the window, and left your phone inside, which I messaged on, before tossing it out the window after you. -_-

**SalamanderDragneel**: Ummmm... *runs away* LET'S RUN, STRIPPER, EMMY'S COMING! D:

**IceColdGray**: AYE SIR! *runs after him*

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: You cannot escape justice, boys.

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's**:... *shivers* Emmy-chan is scary, even to Juvia...

**SalamanderDragneel**: 1 down, 1 to go... :D

**SalamanderDragneel** **has gone offline.**

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: Sorry, Gray, Emmy made me promise to go along with this. . .

**IceColdGray**: NO! JUVIA, SURELY, YOU!

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's**: Sorry, Gray-sama, Juvia would do anything for you... but this.

**CelestialLucy**: Oh, revenge is sweet~, isn't it, Erza?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Justice shall fall hard on him, he should have not told Emmy about this, but he did. :3

**IceColdGray**: ERZA, LUCY, CALL HER OFF, PLEASEEEEE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY! ;3;

**CelestialLucy**: You know, I feel a tinge of guilt, if you prefer, you could hit me, Gray.

**IceColdGray**: YESSSS~~! *hits **CelestialLucy** *

**CelestialLucy**: OWWW! *holds arm* That hurt, and, *smirks evilly* you just sealed your fate.

**IceColdGray**: OH, FRICK! EMMY'S GOING TO MURDER ME NOW!

**Swords&amp;Cakeluv**: More likely torture, actually.

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S HERE! *ducks into a different room*

**Emmy1313 has returned to the chat.**

**Emmy1313**: OH, Grayyyyy~~~~ ^w^

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Emmy1313**: Gray~, I know you're in here, come out, Gray~~. I won't hurt you, badly. :D

**IceColdGRay**: THE FACT YOU'RE SMILING MAKES THIS EVEN WORSE, AND SCARIER!

**Emmy1313**: Maybe he's in here? Ahh, found him. ^~^

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHH! SHE'S STANDING THERE, WITH AN INNOCENT SMILE AND HER SWORD, SOMEONE, HELPPPPPP! D: D: D: D: D:

**Emmy1313**: Bye-bye, Gray~~~~~

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHHHH!

**IcecoldGray**:... It's rubber... What just happened?

**Emmy1313**: HAHA, YOU FELL FOR IT! :P

**CelestialLucy**: :D

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: XD

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: ^3^

**SalamanderDragneel has entered the chat.**

**SalamanderDragneel**: HAHA! TAKE THAT, DROOPY EYED STRIPPER!

**IceColdGray**:... What?! How are you still alive, Slanted eyed Pyro?!

**Emmy1313**: Well, you needed to learn your lesson, so I gave Natsu a choice offline, either help me with this elaborate prank, or die, pretty much. :D He chose to help, meanwhile, everyone except Juvia agreed to help, so sadly, I had to knock Juvia out. :/ But, now, did you learn something?

**IceColdGray**: YES MA'AM! 030

**Emmy1313**: Good. *nods head*

**CelestialLucy**: You know, Emmy-chan, Gray hit me while you were out.

**Emmy1313**: WHAT?! **ICECOLDGRAY**! :L

**IceColdGray**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

**Emmy1313**: GRAY! *chases after*

**IceColdGray has gone offline.**

**Emmy1313 has gone offline.**

**SalamanderDragneel**: Well, better head out on our date, right, Luce?

**CelestialLucy**:... Fine, but I really hope no one from fairy tail interferes.

**SalamanderDragneel has gone offline.**

**CelestialLucy has gone offline.**

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: they likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~ each other. :3

**FISHFISHFISHFISH has gone offline.**

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Now, to inform Mira that _operation NaLu_ is a-go. :D

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv has gone offline.**

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's: **Gray-sama will be Juvia's! ('3')/

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's has gone offline.**

**A/N: Ok, I know there's probably a lot of chat stories like this, but I really wanted to do one, and I think I did pretty well, i showed it to my sister first, and she couldn't stop laughing, BUT, I want to hear what you guys think, a lot, I love hearing what you think of my stories, believe it or not, a lot of authors love getting those positive reviews that just tell them people appreciate them and love their stories, which gives them the inspiration to write more stories you love (Get where I'm going with this 'Circle of Writing'?). We don't mind critics, as long as you do it, POLITELY, I really would love to know what I'm doing well and terrible, please help me with that. Oh, and if any of you are wondering, yes, I inserted myself into this, I have to orchestrate chaos somehow. :D PLEASE REVIEW, thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nalu! Wait, WHAT!

**Emmy1313 has entered the chat.**

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv has entered the chat.**

**Emmy1313:** So, Erza, what did you call me for? I mean, I was busy teaching Gray something VERY important. -_-

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv:** Don't worry, Emmy-san, after you hear what I overheard, you won't regret it. :D

**Emmy1313**: Then tell me, already! -3-

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: I have to wait for Mira.

**DemonShipper has entered the chat.**

**DemonShipper: **What's this all about, Erza? I heard couple, and I came running.

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Mira, _Oper. NaLi_ is a go.

**DemonShipper**: _NALI_?! NATSU AND MY SISTER?!

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**:_ NALU_, DANG TYPO!

**Emmy1313**: LOL, those typos, Er-chan, they got you. But, **_NaLu_**? Oohlala, fill me in.

**DemonShipper**: Well, I shouldn't tell you...

**Emmy1313**: Oh...

**DemonShipper**: Basically, everyone in Fairy Tail is 'shipped' with another person, usually done by me, except you, for some weird reason, I don't have a couple for you.

**Emmy1313**: And may it ever remain that way.

**DemonShipper**: Hey! I'll have one eventually, and where was I? Ah, yes, so, Natsu and lucy, are _Na_-natsu and _Lu_-Lucy, genius, right? But, enough of that, explain, Erza.

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Natsu took Lucy on a date, and they're going to that restaurant you suggested, Mira.

**DemonShipper**: Ah, could this day grow any better?

**Emmy1313**: So,... When do we sneak into that restaurant and make sure they fall deep in love?

**DemonShipper**: EMMY! O3O

**Emmy1313**: What?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: WE, WE DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE A MATCH MAKER! O_O

**Emmy1313**: Oh, please, I have been, why do you think that Jellal and Laxus have made trips so frequently to Fairy Tail? Or why Lily has a camera lacrima? Or why Freed and Bickslow know of Evergreen and Elfman visiting that water park, or why Gray knew about Juvia falling for Lyon when Sugarboy was fighting with Gray?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**:*blush* 0/./0 ...

**DemonShipper**: YOU ARE THE MASTER! *bows to Emmy while blushing* TEACH US, O GREAT ONE, AND HELP US WITH THE NALU! 0/O/0

Emmy1313: Ok, now, in order for this to succeed, we'll need some help... **IRONKURO BOOKSRULE KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH THUNDERSTRIKE PURPLEFOREVER AlwaysListening **GET IN HERE!

**IRONKURO has entered the chat.**

**BOOKSRULE has entered the chat.**

**KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI has entered the chat.**

**BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH has entered the chat.**

**THUNDERSTRIKE has entered the chat.**

**PURPLEFOREVER has entered the chat.**

**AlwaysListening has returned to the chat.**

**IRONKURO: **WHO BROUGHT ME HERE?!

**BOOKSRULE**: I was finishing a good book! :/

**KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI: **I was making a kiwi recipe.

**BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH: **I was drinking a bareel of boooooooozzze

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: I was busy being bored.

**PURPLEFOREVER**: I was destroying a dark guild!

**Emmy1313**: I BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE! -_- NOW, SHUT UP AND LET THEM FIGURE OUT OUR HELP!

**IRONKURO**: Yes ma'am! 0.0

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Ok, **BOOKSRULE** is definitely Levy, **KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI** is Lily.

**DemonShipper**: **IRONKURO** is Gajeel, **THUNDERSTRIKE** is Laxus, **BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH** is Cana, obviously...

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Hmmm... Who's **PURPLEFOREVER**?

**DemonShipper**: JELLAL!

**Emmy1313**: 0.0 She actually got it!

**DemonShipper**: RED HAIR AND BLUE HAIR EQUALS PURPLE HAIRED BABIES! EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

**PURPLEFOREVER**: ...

**Emmy1313**: Now, what about the last one?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Um... **AlwaysListening**... is... Er...

**DemonShipper**: I have no guesses, I don't know who it could be.

**Emmy1313**: Oh, well, it looks like they can't get it, introduce yourself, friend.

**AlwaysListening**: Hi.

**Emmy1313**: Oh, well, since he isn't going to do it, this is one of my best friends, Erik.

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: ... Cobra?

**Emmy1313**: Oh, so, you guys know him? :/

**AlwaysListening**: ... You could say so, Emmy.

**Emmy1313**: ?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: *lodges a sword in the wall beside him, charging up to him, and putting a sword to his neck, and against his chest* It's been a while. T_T

**AlwaysListening**: Indeed.

**Emmy1313**: O3O_ AHHHHHHHHHH!_ *pushes Erza away* ER-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

**DemonShipper**: *tenses* Emmy, get out of the way, we have our reasons.

**Emmy1313**: GUYS, QUIT THIS, WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!

**DemonShipper**: He nearly killed Lucy, and Erza, twice.

**AlwaysListening**: ... Yep.

**Emmy1313**: ERIK! WHAT THE-?!... Ok, ok, guys, stop it, we need Cobra, ok?

**DemonShipper**: What could he help us with?

**Emmy1313**: HE can read their thoughts and tell us whether they need a boost or not, guys, seriously, this is not a time to harm Cobra.

**AlwaysListening**: Oh, so it's Cobra now?... Harsh...

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: ... *calms down, puts away swords.* Ok, Emmy-san, we will not kill Cobra, yet, now, why do we need all of these people?

**Emmy1313**: Ok, _Gajeel_, we need him to test some of the scents for the spies, to make sure _Natsu_ and _Lucy_ can't tell, so, we'll send _Mira_, disguised as someone else, and Laxus in to be our inside people in the resturant, while _Cobra_, _Lily_ and_ Levy_ will go in, disguised, and sit next to them, _Cobra_ will read their thoughts while_ Lily_ and _Levy_ play distraction, _Gajeel_, will be outside, watching them, making sure _Natsu_ doesn't lose his nerve or make Lucy uncomfortable, because _Natsu_ has already asked him to help with the date, he's the easiest role, _Jellal_ and _Cana_ will cook food mixed with potion, while _Erza_ watches and records from afar, I will be inside, making sure this goes well.

**A group message from everyone but Emmy1313**: Wow, you really planned this out... *sweatdrop*

**Emmy1313**: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO, GO GO GO GO TEAM GO! :D :D

**Another Group Message**: AYE SIR! *scared, runs away*

**IRONKURO has gone AFK.**

**BOOKSRULE has gone AFK.**

**KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI has gone AFK.**

**BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH has gone AFK.**

**THUNDERSTRIKE has gone AFK.**

**PURPLEFOREVER has gone AFK.**

**AlwaysListening: **... What did I do wrong to make her call me Cobra?

**AlwaysListening has gone AFK.**

**Emmy1313:** ... Everything, Erik, everything... :(

**Emmy1313 has gone AFK.**

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv has gone AFK.**

**DemonShipper:** Oooh, Emmy... :3

**DemonShipper has gone AFK.**

**A/N: AND THAT IS HOW I INTRODUCE COBRA INTO THE FRAY! Also, yes, that was my ingenious plan to get NaLu, officially, together, perhaps, not the best idea, but, not the worst, if you guys have any requests, I'm up for it! One more NaLu chapter, and then I move onto my next couple! I can take requests on what couple to do next, but you're going to have to hurry, most writing is already in progress, please also, tell me how I'm doing, I really want to know what I need to fix to get this right, so anything would help, please and thank you~! **

**-EmmyHippo**


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT HAPPENED! NaLu pt 2

**Emmy1313 has entered the chat.**

**Swords&amp;Cakeluv has entered the chat.**

**DemonShipper has entered the chat.**

**DemonShipper: **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EMMY'S PLAN WENT _LITERALLY_ UP IN FLAMES!

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **MIRAJANE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! 030

**Emmy1313:** AYE, PLEASE!

**AlwaysListening has returned to the chat.**

**BOOKSRULE has entered the chat.  
**

**KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI has entered the chat.**

**DemonShipper: **YOU THREE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!

**AlwaysListening**: ... No need to get so upset, Mira.

**DemonShipper**: YOU WANT TO TEST ME, COBRA?! :

**AlwaysListening**: ... No...

**BOOKSRULE**: M-mira, please, it's not our faults...

**DemonShipper:** THEN WHO'S IS IT?! WHO MADE NATSU GO CRAZY AND BURN DOWN THE RESTAURANT?!

**IRONKURO has entered the chat.**

**DemonShipper**: AND YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR INSIDE MAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, MISTER?!

**IRONKURO has gone AFK.**

**Emmy1313**: I can explain what happened, Mira, I'm pretty good at typing up stories!

**DemonShipper**: You got 6 minutes.

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv:** Whoa, she dropped the all caps!

**KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI**: Indeed, perhaps Emmy is scary enough to even calm a raging Mira.

**BOOKSRULE**: Indeed...

**DemonShipper**: 6 MINUTES UP! GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT, EMMY!

**Emmy1313**: _Natsu and Lucy entered the restaurant, heading to their seats, they sat down, just to have a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes (Mira) come over to them, she was one of the waitresses, her name tag read 'Rita', she offered to take their orders, Natsu looked out the window to see Gajeel who held up a picture of two dogs kissing through spaghetti, Natsu turned to 'Rita' and told her spaghetti, which she smiled, before heading off to the kitchen. "Spaghetti, Cana, Jellal. Levs, Lil, and Cobra ( =-= ) time to move." Quickly, a man with blue hair and golden brown eyes, and a girl with brown hair and silver eyes holding a purple cat walked into the restaurant, and sat at the table beside Natsu and Lucy. The girl chatted on and on about some weird movie, and how it was way better than the books, making Lucy want to punch them, but kept her focus on Natsu, while in the kitchen, Cana and Jellal had made love spaghetti, and gave it to Laxus to deliver to the couple, who delivered it to their table, setting down in front of them. HE made a comment on how pretty Lucy was and ignoring Natsu, asked her if she was single, Natsu quickly stood up and punched the guy in the face, making the guy run off in fear(not really, obviously), Lucy stared at Natsu, half shock, half awe, before Rita came over to apologize for his behavior to Natsu, ignoring Lucy out right, and to 'Rita's disgust, she began to flirt with Natsu, leading Lucy to Lucy-kick Rita away, before sitting down to eat the spaghetti, Cobra mentioned something about Natsu losing focus, which Gajeel responded with by shouting at the window, which would only be heard by Natsu due to the **almost** soundproof windows. However, soon after this, Natsu went wild, and began to burn the whole restaurant._

**DemonShipper:**... Dang, Emmy, that was accurate, I still remember that Lucy-kick... ;3;

**AlwaysListening**: YOU'RE STILL USING COBRA, STILL?! HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE ME?! O3O

**CelestialLucy**: I thought something was off about that restaurant, right, Natsu?

**SalamanderDragneel**: Aye sir, Luce, and COBRA?!

**Emmy1313**: EHHH?! WHEN DID YOU GET ON?!

**CelestialLucy**: NATSU, DON'T TOUCH HIM! We've been on here the whole time, and you were the one to plan all of this, Emmy-san? I mean, Mira, you flirted WITH NATSU ON MY DATE?!

**DemonShipper**: EEEEEPPP! *runs away* LUCY'S JEALOUSSSSSS!

**CelestialLucy**: WHATTTT?! I'M NOT JEALOUS! O.O V.V Ok, maybe I was...

**Emmy1313**: Soooo... Lucy, how did Natsu burn down the restaurant?

**CelestialLucy**: Wellllllll...eerrrrrrrr...

**SalamanderDragneel: She kissed me... *heart* ^w^**

**Group message from DemonShipper, Swords&amp;CakeLuv, BOOKSRULE!, and Emmy1313:** NALUUUUUUU! KYAAAAA~~! *faints*

**CelestialLucy**: Errrr... Natsu, let's get out of here... 0,0

**CelestialLucy has gone offline.**

**SalamanderDragneel has gone offline.**

**THUNDERSTRIKE**:... I'll take Mira...

**IRONKURO**: Shrimp's in my hands...

**PURPLEFOREVER**: ... I'll handle Erza...

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: Soooooo... Who takes Emmy?

**AlwaysListening:** I got her, no worries.

**THUNDERSTRIKE:** Making your move, finally, eh, One-Eye?

**AlwaysListening**:...,...

**Emmy1313:** ... *wakes up* Huh? What happened...Why's Cobra carrying me... And blushing? :/

**AlwaysListening:** I-I AM NOT BLUSHING! YOU'RE IMAGINING IT!

**EmmyHippo has gone AFK.**

**AlwaysListening**:... And I just knocked her out by dropping her...

**IRONKURO**: Smooth move, Poison.

**AlwaysListening**: GOT A PROBLEM, BOLTS? AND DON'T YOU DARE MENTION A THING, VOLTS!

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: Geez, just because you like her, you dropped her in your nervousness...

**AlwaysListening**: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

**THUNDERSTRIKE:** Whoops, finger slipped. :D

**THUNDERSTRIKE has gone offline.**

**IRONKURO has gone offline.**

**AlwaysListening**: Gahhhhh... I'll murder those two, but, I've got to get my Princess home...

***3 hours later***

**Emmy1313**: P-Princess? (*#.#*)

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Going to try and update every 3 days for a while, may not always work out, but I'll try for it! :D As a guest commented, they wanted Jerza and Miraxus, so, I'm going to do a Jerza chapter next since I have something special planned in a plot for this story comes up soon. ^u^ Exciting, since it'll be a theme for some chapters, just to have some fun, and, I'm going to start throwing in stuff outside of their chatting as well, to give a bit more detail, that, and it's fun. :3 Review, guys, I need those ideas for what you want next, and if I forgot any couples, or you want some bizarre chapter with a couple in it, please tell me, and I'll do my best! \\(*3*)z Also, got any ideas for what SHOULD happen to couples, it's all waiting on your ideas, I love it when you people review, cough, WRITING CIRCLE, cough, you review, I feel happy and inspired, I write more chapters for you to enjoy and review on, cough. Gosh, those coughs, I need a cough drop, but, review, enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter! :)**

_**~EmmyHippo**_


	4. Chapter 4: Jerza! ERZA! O3O

**Emmy1313 has entered the chat.**

**CelestialLucy has entered the chat.**

**SalamanderDragneel has entered the chat.**

**Emmy1313:** Um, sorry about your date, guys, I probably should have left you two alone, but...

**CelestialLucy**: Oh, Emmy-san, don't worry, after all, eventually, Natsu and I would still get together, you just granted us more time for our relationship to expand and develop, isn't that correct, Natsu-kun?

**SalamanderDragneel:** I don't understand half of what Lucy just said, but I agree that me and Luce would become a couple and that it wasn't your fault.

**Emmy1313:** Really? *w*

**CelestialLucy**:... *sigh* Forget it, but, Emmy-san, what are you going to do? I mean, everyone, literally, is out on missions but you, Natsu and I.

**SalamanderDragneel**: Speaking of which, Luce, I found a mission perfect for you, you get a key in the end, we can go on it together, to celebrate our coming together! :D :D :D

**CelestialLucy:** Yeah, but... Would you mind, Emmy-san?

**Emmy1313:** Oh, not at all, please, go ahead, nothing makes me happier than my friends being happy together. :)

**SalamanderDragneel:** ALRIGHT! Thanks, Ems!

**CelestialLucy**: Ok, Emmy, see you after we get back!

**CelestialLucy has gone offline.**

**SalamanderDragneel has gone offline.**

**Emmy1313:** Alright, I can do this, I can make it fun, here, alone, with nobody else in the guild...

***3 minutes later***

**Emmy1313**: Come on, Emmy, you can do this, you can make it, you don't need to bother anyone on their mission...

***5 minutes later***

**Emmy1313**: UGHHHH! IT IS SO BORING! I DIDN'T THINK THIS LEVEL OF BOREDOM WAS EVEN POSSIBLE IN THE GUILD! No, Emmy, you are strong, work through it...

***20 minutes later***

**Emmy1313**: I CAN'T TAKE IT, I HAVE BAKED DOZENS AND DOZENS OF COOKIES, I CAN'T TAKE THIS BOREDOM, UGHHHHH,WHERE IS EVERYONE?! SNAP, I SMELL ERZA, HIDE! O3o

***2 minutes later***

**PURPLEFOREVER has come online.**

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv has come online.**

**PURPLEFOREVER**: Erza, are you sure no one's here in the guild?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv**: Jellal, everyone is out on a job, even the Master is out at a conference, it's safe...

***In Reality***

_"Jellal!" Erza shouted as the blue haired man with a tattoo walked in the doors, she ran and tackle-hugged him to the ground, as both of them laughed, neither noticed the girl behind the counter, sweating bullets as she hid under it, hoping they didn't find her out, if they did... She shivered at the thought..._

**Emmy1313 has entered a private chat with everyone but PURPLEFOREVER, Swords&amp;CakeLuv and DemonShipper.**

**Emmy1313**: HELP MEEEEEE, ANYBODY! O.O

**CelestialLucy**: Emmy, what's wrong? We just finished the job in the woods.

**Emmy1313**: CAN'T EXPLAIN, PLEASE, HELP ME, I MIGHT DIE IF I'M STUCK IN HERE ANY LONGER! \\(*3*)/

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's: **Emmy, what is happening , calm down and tell us...

**Emmy1313**: ERZA, she... she's... and Jellal... they're... HELP MEEEEEEE! ;3;

**CelestialLucy**: Is she making sense to anyone?

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's: **Nope.

**BOOKSRULE**!: Nope.

**KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI**: Not a clue.

**IRONKURO**: Hmmm...

**IceColdGray**: I'm lost.

**FISHFISHFISHFISHFISH**: Aye Sir!

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: Even Demon says no.

**CelestialLucy**: Well, then, what do we do? ... Natsu, what are you typing, just tell me, I'm sitting across from you...

**SalamanderDragneel**: Well, it's obvious that Jellal and Erza are making out in the guild secretly and since Erza thought everyone in the guild was gone, Emmy has been trapped there, and since we left three hours ago, she's been listening to them this whole time and just may die if she hears more, ooh, and she has cookies...

**Group message from CelestialLucy, Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's, IRONKURO, BOOKSRULE, KIWIKIWIKIWIKIWIKIWI, IceColdGray, FISHFISHFISHFISHFISH and THUNDERSTRIKE:** Dang, Natsu...

**Emmy1313**: YES, NATSU, EXACTLY! PLEASE, THANK YOU, HELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE! ;( YOU CAN HAVE ALL OF THE COOKIES, JUST HELPPPPPPPPP!

**SalamanderDragneel**: Me and Luce are on the way!

**CelestialLucy**:... Not even going to bother...

**Emmy1313**: OH, NO. THEY JUST STOPPED, THERE ARE FOOTSTEPS COMING TOWARDS ME, OH NO, ERZA'S GOING FOR THE LIQUOR, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O3O

**CelestialLucy**: Emmy! EMMY! EMMY?!

**SalamanderDragneel:** EVERYONE, TO THE GUILD, QUICK! :O

**Emmy1313:** EVERYONE, RUN, RUN, THEY'RE PLANNING A TRAP, THEY'RE WANTING TO GET BACK AT ME AND NATSU FOR DIVULGING THIS, DON'T COME BACKKK! D: D: D: D:

**Emmy1313:** What I mean to say is, that you should feel, welcome, to explore the guild and wander _fear-free_ about it, Erza and Jellal are long gone from the guild, and I shall not be tortured as I previously mentioned...

**SalamanderDragneel:** Oh, ok.

**IRONKURO:** Phew, that's a load off.

**BOOKSRULE!:** WAIT! Emmy doesn't usually speak so formally, she usually uses Er-chan when she's calm and she didn't mention herself being tortured...

**Emmy1313:** SHOOT! She didn't?! I mean, I didn't? Oh, haha, forgetful me~~~

**BOOKSRULE!:** Emmy doesn't forget anything, ever. EVERYONE RUN, THIS IS A TRAP SET BY A DRUNK ERZA, I REPEAT, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. 030

**SalamanderDragneel:** COME ON, LUCE, LET'S MOVE!

**CelestialLucy:** NATSU, WAIT!

**IRONKURO:** WE'RE NOT STAYING AROUND FOR THIS, SHRIMP, LILS!

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's: **But, what about Emmy-san?! Erza mentioned being tortured!

**IceColdGray:** Ughhh... We're not strong enough to go and get her, Juvs, no one can beat a drunk Erza, it's not our fault of what happens...

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: Cowards... T_T How many times has Emmy saved all of our hides?

**SalamanderDragneel**: 1, 5, 7, 3, 8, 4, 9, 2! 2 times for me!

**CelestialLucy**: ... Nobody judge, I didn't love him for his math or grammar skills, and, for me? A lot.

**IRONKURO**: Lost track, and haha, Salamander can't even count! XD

**SalamanderDragneel**: Shut it, Bolts!

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!

**Gray-samaisthebestandisJuvia'sNotLoveRival's: **AS MANY TIMES AS SHE HAS SAVED BOTH JUVIA'S AND GRAY'S!

**IceColdGray**: As many as Juvia said, minus hers.

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: So, basically, A LOT, and here we are, ready to abandon her to Erza? Nay, I say, We _MUST_ save her, otherwise, we are not that caring of our nakama!

**Group message:** YEAH!

**THUNDERSTRIKE:** THAT, AND MIRA IS BOTHERING ME TO GO SEE SOMETHING CALLED '_JERZA_'!

**Group message:** Huh?

**Emmy1313**: Yes, Yes, fall into my trap, I know you're coming... :3

**Group message:** AHHHHH! FORGET IT! RUNNNNNNNNNNN!

**EVERYONE has gone offline.**

**A/N: YAYYYYY! I hope that went well, I'm very thankful for Guest's comment on what they wanted to to happen next, I love getting those when I don't know where to go next, in 3 days comes the next chapter, be ready, I'm going to start up a mini-arc for this story revolving around the dragon-slayers and their couples!(Yes, Guest, Mira and Laxus will be there.) Feel free to comment couples you want to see and I'll do my best, or any ideas you have, those are appreciated just as much! So, writing circle, remember, more comments equals happy writer and happy writer equals inspiration, and inspiration equals chapters, and chapters equal enjoyment for you, which equals wanting to leave happy reviews! Basically, comments, happy, inspiration, chapters, enjoyment, comments, etc.! Also, throwing in some other characters next time, try and guess who they are, and whoever gets all of them right or the most, at least, will get a special chapter of whatever they want to happen in the chat, as long as it's appropriate, but otherwise, FAIR GAME! See you all in 3 days time!**

**~EmmyHippo**


	5. Chapter 5: What Did Happen?

**Emmy1313 has entered the chat.**

**CaitSkySorceress has entered the chat.**

**Emmy1313**: Thanks a lot, for your help, I mean.

**CaitSkySorceress**: Oh, it's fine, Emmy-san! I doubt anyone could have survived as well as you against Erza's torture, especially when drunk.

**Emmy1313**: IT was pure _torture_, I was almost glad no one came to rescue me, it'd have been _embarrassing_...

**CaitSkySorceress**: Oh, you haven't heard of what happened after you passed out?

**Emmy1313**: Well, yes, Cobra told me Er-chan felt bad after sobering up and took me home.

**CaitSkySorceress**: Oh, Cobra-san told you that, eh? :)

**Emmy1313**: Wait, he lied?! What happened then? O.o

**CaitSkySorceress**: Well... .

**CelestialLucy has entered the chat.**

**CaitSkySorceress**: Hello, Lucy-san! ^~^

**CelestialLucy: CaitSkySorceress** How many times have I told you to drop the -san?

**CaitSkySorceress**: Sorry, Lucy-s, er, I mean, Lucy.

**Emmy1313**: Hey, Lu-chan!

**CelestialLucy**: Emmy-san, Hiyo!

**Emmy1313**:... Why does everyone call me '-san', why can't I be '-chan'? ;-;

**CaitSkySorceress**: SORRY, EMMY-SAN!

**Emmy1313:** ... My point, exactly. :(

**CelestialLucy:** OH! Emmy-san, Wendy, the boys are taking a trip to some weird training place, and so, Levy, Mira, Cana and I were thinking of going...

**Emmy1313**: o.O No, don't say it!

**BOOKSRULES! has come online.**

**BOOKSRULE!:** SHOPPINGGGG!

**Emmy1313:** NOOOOOOOO! O3O

**CelestialLucy:** Look, Emmy-san, we know how you hate shopping but, wellllll...

**Emmy1313:** Well, what?! O.o

**CelestialLucy:** welllllll... NOW!

**Emmy1313:** EEEEEEEEEEEEK, MIRA! .

**DemonShipper:** Phew, I got them on her, we're safe, now, to just tie up her arms and legs...

**Emmy1313:** LUCY, WHAT ARE THESE, I can't use my magic! :

**CelestialLucy:** Exactly as you said, Magic cancelling hand cuffs, I wasn't sure if they worked, but apparently, they do, oh, and we better put duct tape over your mouth so that you can only talk with us on here, and, it'll be super fun! Oh, we're going on a train, Emmy-san. : 3

**Emmy1313:** WHAT?! You guys are pure evil, aren't you.

**BOOKSRULE!:** Well, it's the only way to keep you incapacitated for the whole trip.

**Emmy1313:** UGghhh, I feeel the traiiinnnn m,ovinf... . XP

**Emmy1313 has gone AFK.**

**CaitSkySorceress:** So, Lucy-s, chan, Mira-san, Levy-san, what brought up this shopping trip?

**BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH:** Emmy's adorable crushhhh on a _certain snakeeeee_... *hic*

**CelestialLucy:** Wait, reallly?! O.o I thought this was for fun!

**DemonShipper:** Sorry, Lucy, Cana's got it, this is to help her out with Cobra.

**BOOKSRULE!:** I didn't think she liked him, although, it was painfully, VERY PAINFULLY, obvious that he adored her, I mean, we all saw how he reacted when she kept using Cobra, say, I wonder how the boys are doing...

* * *

**SalamanderDragneel:** So, we kidnapped Cobra and Laxus... why?

**IRONKURO**: Idiots are too cowardly to tell their strong(in will as well) women that they like 'em.

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: OI!

**AlwaysListening**: It's a bit intimidating... And by it, I mean her.

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: They really loveeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~ them! *heart*

**IRONKURO**: Alright, so, the whole point of this, is to do one simple thing. Make. Them. Love you.

**SalamanderDragneel**: But why do they need to love them, I mean, what is love exactly?

**IRONKURO**: Seriously, Salamander, it is KILLING me to have to explain this EACH AND EVERY TIME I MENTION IT, love is how you feel about Lucy.

**SalamanderDragneel**: Oh, so that warm iron taste in my mouth each time she kicks me?

**FISHFISHFISHFISH**: Uhhh, not exactly, NAtsu... o.O

**IRONKURO**: OK! Moving on, Lightning Head, how do you feel about Mira?

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: She's hot.

**IRONKURO**: ... I swear, I'm going to murder all of you in the next hour. -_-

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: OK! OK! ... She's nice, and... passionate. V#.#V

**IRONKURO**: THANK YOU.

**IceColdGray**: In all honesty, I'm only here to keep them frozen, aren't I?

**IRONKURO**: We give you protection from Juvia.

**IceColdGray**: AND FROZEN THEY WILL REMAIN!

**IRONKURO**: Thank you, now, Poison?

**AlwaysListening**: The day I tell will be the day I die. Say, why don't I call the police?! :D :D I can't believe I just thought of that!

**IRONKURO**: The police are after you, remember?

**AlwaysListening**: DANG IT! ... What if I just call Emmy? :D That should work, right?

**IceColdGray**: The girls took her on a train.

**AlwaysListening**: NOOOOOOO, WHY IS THE WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME?!

**SalamanderDragneel**: I still don't understand what's going on.

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: Natsu, if you melt me and Cobra, we will tell you everything about love.

**SalamanderDragneel**: YES! NOW LUCE WILL HAVE TO CALL ME SMART!

**IceColdGray**: Whoa, Flame brain, don't do it!

**AlwaysListening**: YESSSSSSS, FREEEEEEEE! Natsu, in order to tell you about love, we need to get to Lucy and the girls, come on, we need to run.

**SalamanderDragneel**: AYE SIR!

**THUNDERSTRIKE**: GET MOVING!

**THUNDERSTRIKE has gone offline.**

**AlwaysListening has gone offline.**

**SalamanderDragneel has gone offline.**

**IRONKURO**: FRICK, WE NEED TO TELL MIRA!

* * *

**Emmy1313**: I SWEAR, YOU PUT ONE DRESS ON ME AND I WILL MURDER YOU! O:(

**DemonShipper**: So, everyone, what should we do now?

**CaitSkySorceress**: Hmm, well, maybe we should rest, I mean, I'm tired, you guys made me carry Emmy-san.

**CelestialLucy**: O.O OH! SORRY, WENDY! Ok, time to stop for a bit, guys.

**Emmy1313**: Sayyyyyy, I need to,,,,,, get something to drink, could you untie me? :3

**BOOKSRULE!**: Nope, not happening, Ems, sorry.

**IRONKURO has come online.**

**IRONKURO**: Guys, you need to run, now!

**DemonShipper**: G-Gajeel?! Why do we need to run?

**IRONKURO**: Wellllllllllllll, Natsu, Laxus and Cobra kind of escaped our grasp and are heading straight for you? :):):):):)

**CelestialLucy**: We should be scared, whyyy?

**IRONKURO**: They're all dragonslayers who dislike at least one of the group members and they're rushing towards you, do you understand yet?

**CaitSkySorceress**: RUNNNNNNN!

**DemonShipper**: Where do we run to from here?

**Emmy1313**: Uh, guyssss...

**CelestialLucy**: Maybe the train, I mean, they hate motion, right?

**Emmy1313**: Guysssss, you know, I'm still back here...

**BOOKSRULE**!: I have the tickets, hurry, hurry onto the train!

**Emmy1313**: HELLOOOOOO?! ANYONE LISTENING?!

**IRONKURO**: I am, what's up?

**Emmy1313**: I'm still at the mall...

**IRONKURO**: GUYS, YOU SERIOUSLY LEFT EMMY?!

**CaitSkySorceress**: OH MY GOSH, WE FORGET EMMY! O3O

**CelestialLucy**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.O

**DemonShipper**: HOW COULD WE FORGET SHE HAD HER MOUTH THINGY ON?!

**Emmy1313**: YOU PUT THAT ON ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!

**BOOKSRULE!**: For some of the smartest girls in Fairy Tail, we're idiots!

**IRONKURO**: ... I can neither confirm nor deny that.

**BOOKSRULE!**: IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CONFIRM THE SMART PART AND DENY THE IDIOT PART!

**IRONKURO**: WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, SHORTSTACK?!

**BOOKSRULE!**: IT'S A COMMON RULE TO BACK UP YOUR GIRL, SHEESH, WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?! AND SHORTSTACK?! :

**IRONKURO**: I'M THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER, SHRIMP, AND I ALTERNATE NICKNAMES, PLUS, I'M A DRAGONSLAYER, I AM DIFFERENT THAN MOST BOYFRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

**Emmy1313**: ... Are they flirting, seriously? And when did they hook up? Never mind, guys, seriously, I'm leaning against a tree.

**DemonShipper**: EEEEEEEEKKK! GALE! BLUEHAIREDREDEYEDBABIESSSSSS! X3

**BOOKSRULE!:** IF YOU'RE THE BEST, THEN YOU SHOULD BACK ME UP ON MY KNOWLEDGE!

**CelestialLucy:** They are such a perfect couple, right out of a book, I'd say.

**Emmy1313:** Um, guys... -_-

**IRONKURO:** I DON'T NEED TO BACK YOU UP BECAUSE YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH AND STRONG ENOUGH TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!

**Emmy1313:** Guys, seriously, you're forgetting something... -_-

**BOOKSRULE!:** WHAT DO YOU-... Wait, y-you think that I'm smart AND strong? O.O

**IRONKURO:** That's what I said, Shrimp.

**Emmy1313:** Great, so now, can you guys come and get me? :D

**BOOKSRULE!:** OH MY GOSH, GAJEEL, YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! O#w#O

**IRONKURO:** Thank you for agreeing with me.

**Emmy1313:** GUYS, I AM TIED UP AND LEANING AGAINST A TREE WITH NO POSSIBLE WAY TO DEFEND MYSELF, NOW, CAN YOU GUYS GET OVER HERE?! -_-

**CelestialLucy:** O.O YES, EMMY, YES! *gets up* ... Oh my gosh, we're on a train, I'm pretty sure we're in the middle of nowhere.

**Emmy1313:** WHAT?! O.o You guys seriously left me in a plaza, with no way to possibly escape the impending doom... Wow, you guys are terrible people. *_*

**DemonShipper:** I-It's not our faults, I mean, it's not like any of the dragonslayers are... Oh, wait, Cobra's going to be there. o-o

**Emmy1313:** WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ER- COBRA IS GOING TO BE THERE! 0.o Oh my gosh, I smell Natsu, Laxus and him coming this way,... oh no, they're fighting, too, great, hopefully nothing too bad will happen? :/ OH WAIT, NATSU'S USING HIS MAGIC, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! ... O#.#O

**Emmy1313 has gone afk.**

**CelestialLucy**: AHHHHHHHHHH, EMMYYYYY!

**CaitSkySorceress**: Oh relax, she's fine, guys.

**BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH**: Yep, s-she was saved by her _snakeeeee..._

**DemonShipper**: Really?! Cobby, wait no, Coem, no, EMBRA, I'm using it, Embra is official! ^~^ **(thanks for that one!)**

**CelestialLucy:** Oh, what happened by the way, from Erza, I never heard about it.

**CaitSkySorceress**: You'll hear when she does, but let's leave it at this, it involved a revealing bunny outfit, torture, and Embra. :3

**BOOKSRULE**!: Wait, how did you know about this?

**CaitSkySorceress**: Well, errrrr, Erik talks to me sometimes, he thinks I'm better than the male dragonslayers.

**CelestialLucy**: ... I cannot confirm or deny that information. *_*

**BOOKSRULE**!: Ditto.

**BOOZEBOOOZEDRUNKYEAH: **Well, of course you're better, sweetheart, only Emmy could beat ya' in his mind, _Wendyyyyyy..._

**CaitSkySorceress**: That and Erza showed me the video she drunkenly made. v#,#v

**DemonShipper**: Oh, Wendy, you poor soul...

**CaitSkySorceress**: Uhhhh, while I was typing, I kind of didn't pay attention to the dragonslayers, and they disappeared, soooo, they're probably coming for you. *3*

**Group Message**: ...,... RUNNNNNNNN! O3o

**EVERYONE has gone offline**.

**A/N: NOT MY BEST WORK, I'm really out of whacks and running out of ideas, if you guys have any, THAT WOULD REALLY HELP! I'm going to do a Miraxus chapter next and then, I got nothing, so hopefully, I'll get ideas from you amazing readers between now and the Miraxus chapter, and, I'm trying to do a couple different story ideas, one of which is Agents of Shield: Inhumans kind of thing, so, if you like that, please tell me and I'll try to make that one actually a story on here, soooo, thanks~~!**


	6. Chapter 6: W-wait, WHAT AM I WEARING!

**Emmy1313 has come online.**

**DemonShipper has come online.**

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv has come online.**

**CelestialLucy has come online.**

**Emmy1313: **Thanks a lot, guys, tying me up was the best idea ever! *rolls eyes*

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **That was Mira's idea, not ours, plus, we didn't mean to leave you behind! You may hit me once we meet.

**CelestialLucy: **Hehe, we were sort of worried about getting caught like you are, but, at least you're safe-ish.

**Emmy1313:** SAFE?! Seriously, I'm tied up amongst 3, no, wait, I smell Wendy, dang it, that girl, 4 dragon-slayers, I'm doomed. *facepalm*

**DemonShipper: **Sayyy, what's with the actions inside of the *'s?

**Emmy1313: **Oh, yeah, I heard about these when I was talking with some of the other guild members, and well, since I can't do anything while I'm tied up, this is how I do it.

**DemonShipper: **Ok, so maybe tying you up was not the best action...

**Emmy1313: **MAYBE?! O.o

**DemonShipper: **Ok, it wasn't...

**CelestialLucy: **Where are you and Wendy, if you know?

**Emmy1313: **Ummmm, I think we're somewhere in Crocus still, but I've been in this magic mobile for a while...

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **Wait, they're taking you somewhere with a vehicle?

**Emmy1313: **Yeah, they had Wendy cast Troia, I think Wendy forgot that she taught me it a while ago...

**CelestialLucy:** Well then, just run out of there!

**Emmy1313: **You think I wouldn't have tried that? They left Laxus to guard me and keep an eye on Natsu...

**CelestialLucy: **Of course he's there to watch Natsu, too... *shakes head in disappointment*

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **Hmm, I remember doing the actions thing once, it was fun... *nods head*

**DemonShipper: **Hmm, that does seem interesting... *claps hands together in excitement* Ooooohh, my shipping senses are tingling...

**CelestialLucy: **Shipping senses? O.o *looks at Erza* Should we be as scared as I am just from those two words?

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **Yes, we should be... *Stares at Mira*

**CelestialLucy: **I'm sorry, but this is so fun! *sticks out tongue and puffs up cheeks before waddling around* Hahaha! XD

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: ***eats a piece of cake , closing eyes to have sparkles in them when they open* Ahhhh, Strawberry Cake~~~~

**DemonShipper:** *takes puppets of the couple ships in the guild and plays with them* Awwww, Jerza, Nalu and Embra are adorable... *now has hearts for eyes while continuing playing*

**CelestialLucy: **...,... That just ruined this whole thing...

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **I concur, Lucy, the fun has been ruined, but not my cake~~~~ *~*

**CelestialLucy: **... Wait, where's Emmy? She usually reacts first...

**DemonShipper: **... AHHHHH! SHE MUST BE DOING SOMETHING ROMANTIC WITH COBRA, THAT'S WHY MY SHIPPING SENSES WERE TINGLING! *^*

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv:** ... You still scared, Luce?

**CelestialLucy: **Yep... v.v

**Swords&amp;CakeLuv: **... We should go get Sting and Rogue so that they can track Emmy's scent.

**CelestialLucy: **Well, at least they're nearby, from what I heard about their most recent job.

* * *

**Emmy1313 has entered the private chat.**

**Emmy1313: ... Ugh, my head hurts, wait, where am I... I really have gotten used to typing everything I would say, huh... Oh well, Mira, Lucy, Erza? *looks around***

**CaitSkySorceress****: Hello, Emmy. :)**

**Emmy1313: AAHHHHH! Wendy, what did you do to me, where am I, and what is wrong with the lights in here?! ... Why the heck do my clothes feel weird...**

**CaitSkySorceress: That's because you're wearing... A bunny outfit! *turns on lights* ooooh, that is fun. XD**

**Emmy1313: ... Why am I wearing a pink giant bunny costume... Well, at least it's not the other type of bunny outfit.**

**SalamanderDragneel: DANG IT, I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LET WENDY GET THE MATCHING OUTFITS!**

**THUNDERSTRIKE: How was I to know that she would get a costume and not the outfit?!**

**AlwaysListening: ... She's so cute. ^~^ *cough* *cough* I mean, what? I don't mind...**

**Emmy1313: Uhhh, at any rate, why am I here?**

**CaitSkySorceress: Oh, yeah, well, we wanted to show Natsu what love was, so I have the video of what happened when you got tortured.**

**Emmy1313:... First of all, why do we need to show Natsu love, and secondly, WHAT DOES THAT VIDEO HAVE TO DO WITH LOVE?! O.o**

**AlwaysListening: Just play the tape...**

* * *

***video***

***shows Emmy in an actual bunny outfit* OH MY GOSH, ERZA, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, PLEASE LET ME GO!**

***Stuff too sensitive for the K+ this story is, so just imagine appropriate torture while we skip to the end of the video***

***Cobra pops out of nowhere, throwing a ball of poison at Erza and the camera, both of which get knocked down pointed still at Emmy, who's now on the floor, continue the fighting, which the camera fizzes out as Cobra picks Emmy up***

* * *

**SalamanderDragneel: ... That's love? :/**

**THUNDERSTRIKE: I knew flame-brain wouldn't get it...**

**CaitSkySorceress: Well, I suppose we ought to give her back, I don't think the girls are going to wait much longer.**

**GoodShadowKing has entered the private chat.**

**AmazingBrilliantLightEmperor has entered the chat.**

**GoodShadowKing: Told you. **

**AmazingBrilliantLightEmperor: Dang it! Betcha 100 that they're not at the hangout.**

**GoodShadowKing: They have about the same instincts as you, Sting, but sure. :3 **

**AmazingBrilliantLightEmperor: Ah, dangit...**

**AmazingBrilliantLightEmperor has left.**

**GoodShadowKing: Also, Emmy, I should be there to help you in a minute, no fear.**

**GoodShadowKing has left.**

**Emmy1313:... HAHA, SUCKERS, I'M GETTING- oh, dang it, I'm still wearing this stupid costume... -3-**

**A/N: Sorry if this seems lame, guys, I'm seriously low on ideas, if you can think of anything funny (not just ships, I like doing funny stuff, too.), I'd love to hear it, even if it seems crummy or not as funny, it might give inspiration to more ideas. Thank you to all of the people who have stayed loyal, I've finally given you another chapter! Also, check out xLadyxChaosx, she's amazing and has me in one of her stories, which is really nice, this is from Fairytailasaurus and the inspiration to finally finish this chapter came from the latest review Animekitty87! Thank you so much, guys!**


End file.
